Tableau de Chasse
by LaMainQuiEcrit
Summary: Jean-Honoré Fragonnard paraît tout savoir de Dave Karofsky. Tag pour l'épisode 2x06, Never Been Kissed. One Shot. GEN.


**Titre** : _Tableau de Chasse_

**Genre/rating** : GEN. OneShot. POV (Dave Karofski). Pour le rating, disons qu'il correspond à celui des fantaisies et fantasmes qui hantent l'esprit de l'adolescent lambda (bon, pour moi, ça fait un peu loin … plus de 20 ans en fait !)

**Spoiler** : saison 1 et 2, mais cette fic se situe juste après l'épisode 2x06, « Never been kissed ». Enfin, pas tout à fait après l'épisode, disons plutôt juste après une certaine scène …

**AN****1** : j'ai donné des sœurs à Dave. Nous avons déjà vu son père (épisode 2x08) mais nous ignorons tout de sa famille, j'ai donc comblé ce petit silence des scénaristes.

**AN2** : « Tableau de Chasse » est le titre d'une chanson de Claire Diterzi que vous pouvez écouter sur YouTube.

**Disclaimer** : Not mine !

* * *

><p>Dave n'a jamais aimé les sorties scolaires.<p>

Ils n'allaient jamais voir un truc sympa comme par exemple le Nation Wide Arena (1). Ou mieux, assister à un match des Blue Jackets (2). Non. Ce qu'ils se tapaient c'était des musées de trucs complètement débiles. Comme par exemple leur visite au musée des « Femmes aviateurs et astronautes » (3). Après ça, il avait _fallu_ qu'ils rédigent un truc sur la place des femmes dans la science. Et bien sûr, il avait _fallu_ qu'Hummel lève les yeux au ciel et le fixe de son petit air condescendant lorsque Dave avait émis l'hypothèse que Marie Curie était la femme qui avait découvert le curry.

Hummel …

Dave soupira. Il se leva, tira de sous son t-shirt la clé du tiroir de son bureau (avec trois petites sœurs, il avait appris à mettre les choses importantes sous clé), ouvrit ce dernier et en sortit ce qu'il appelait désormais _LE_ livre. Il retourna s'allonger sur son lit, se cala confortablement contre les oreillers et ouvrit le volumineux ouvrage.

Ouais, il détestait les sorties éducatives.

Jusqu'à celle du mois dernier.

Mlle Lewis, leur prof. d'Arts Plastiques, les avait emmenés au Cleveland Museum Of Art où se tenait une rétrospective sur le Mouvement Rococo. C'est Azimio qui avait été cette fois la cible du regard dédaigneux d'Hummel lorsqu'il avait annoncé à Lewis qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi on tenait une expo sur le chant des coqs. Puckerman avait passé la moitié du voyage de retour à pousser des « Cocoricos !» tonitruants dans le bus.

Il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Azimio n'était pas du genre à laisser passer ce genre d'affront.

Dave ouvrit le livre à l'un de ses marques pages préférés (enfin, c'était la page qu'il préférait, pas le marque page un truc rose, piquée à Naomi qui était en pleine période Barbie). Oui, c'était de loin son tableau préféré. Le plus fascinant. C'était aussi ce qu'en disait ceux qui avaient écrit le livre.

L'exposition avait été une révélation pour Dave. Pas sur le coup, bien sûr. Non, sur le coup, il avait surtout été furieux d'être l'objet d'une nouvelle humiliation par cette petite pédale d'Hummel (qui portait une jupe … une JUPE ! Par-dessus son pantalon mais quand même. Putain, il ne pouvait même pas s'habiller comme un vrai mec).

Hummel était flanqué de son habituelle cohorte : la grosse black (Marcie, ou un truc de ce genre. Et dire qu'elle avait été un temps dans les Cheerios, beurk) et cette fêlée de chinetoque (aujourd'hui, elle avait des mèches roses). Un mec avec une jupe, une grosse vache et une gothique. Ouais, la parfaite bande de dérangés.

Ils suivaient tous Mlle Lewis qui, de sa petite voix guindée, leur présentait les différents tableaux devant lesquels ils passaient. Elle leur expliqua que le mouvement rococo s'était exprimé en France sous la forme d'un « style rocaille » (trop bizarres ces français !). En retrait, les Gleeckettes écoutaient quant à elles religieusement Hummel. Ce dernier (qui tenait chacune des filles par le bras), leur expliquait que la Cour, sous la Régence, après avoir quitté Versailles, aspirait à plus de légèreté et de frivolité après avoir connu la lourde Etiquette de Louis XIV (Etiquette ? De quoi parlait ce dégénéré ? De son dernier achat chez Paul Smith ? Cette jupe ridicule peut-être ?) et que Fragonnard avait été le peintre de cette liberté retrouvée, l'exprimant essentiellement dans des tableaux « libertins » ou « égrillards ».

Hummel chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Marcie qui se mit à glousser d'un air entendu. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois d'un pas léger, s'arrêtant devant un étal de petites figurines en porcelaine (ou un truc du même genre), puis une immense cheminée en marbre (ça y ressemblait en tous les cas, ou alors c'était du stuc, va savoir). Dave ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait aux filles mais Hummel jouait manifestement une fois encore au Prof. Les trois Gleecks étaient si penchés vers les bibelots que leur nez les touchait presque (dommage qu'ils étaient dans un musée, avait pensé Dave, ils avaient tous les trois la position idéale pour un bon coup de pied au cul).

Dave haussa les épaules. Quelle bande de gros nazes … son regard tomba un peu par hasard sur le tableau que venait d'expliquer Hummel. Il lut le nom de l'œuvre : les Hasards Heureux de l'Escarpolette. Gah ! Pas étonnant qu'Hummel soit resté si longtemps devant cette peinture : quant un pervers rencontre un autre pervers …

Le tableau représentait une jeune femme sur une balançoire (Escarpolette ? Pas à dire ces mots européens étaient un danger pour la santé mentale) qu'un curé poussait. A terre, en contrebas de la balançoire, caché dans les fourrés, se tenait un troisième personnage qui souriait à pleines dents … et se rinçait l'œil sur la petite culotte de la greluche !

La petite affichette sur le mur expliquait que cette œuvre était le résultat d'une commande d'un M. De Saint-Julien, receveur général des biens du clergé (bah voyons !), qui avait donné les consignes suivantes : « je désirerais que vous peignissiez Madame sur une escarpolette q'un évêque mettrait en branle. Vous me placerez de façon, moi, que je sois à portée de voir les jambes de cette belle pendant et mieux même, si vous voulez égayer votre tableau ».

Dave resta un long moment à fixer le tableau.

La robe de la fille était rose.

Comme le sweater que portait Hummel la veille.

Rose.

Et aujourd'hui, la jupe.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que Dave eut sa « révélation ». Comme un flash. Non, pas un flash, une image. Une image qui s'était superposée à celle du tableau. La jeune fille n'était plus une jeune fille, la robe était devenue une jupe et il était là, caché, à épier ce qui ne devrait pas être vu, ce qui ne lui serait jamais offert. Il était là, volant un moment furtif, une part de -

Il avait filé aux toilettes et avait vomi son petit déjeuner.

Après s'être passé de l'eau sur le visage, il était sorti et avait bravé le tableau. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

Dave n'était pas naïf. Il savait ce qui n'allait pas chez lui depuis longtemps. Depuis son treizième anniversaire pour être exact. Il avait invité Caroline Feist (douze ans et un appareil dentaire à faire pâlir un ferronnier) à sa boum et il l'avait embrassée. Deux fois. La première, avec excitation. La seconde, juste pour vérifier. Rien. Embrasser Caroline n'avait rien déclenché chez lui si ce n'est ce sentiment confus de … décalage. Comme la Tv reçu par internet : parfois, il y a l'image mais le son ne suit pas.

Il n'était pas normal et il le savait (il était même sorti avec Brittany, cette idiote de cheerleader, pendant quelques jours : si la fille qui s'était tapée toute l'école ne pouvait rien pour lui, alors, personne ne pourrait, hein ?) mais il avait toujours réussi à lutter contre ce qu'il appelait ses mauvais « instincts ». Il pouvait se contrôler. Il pouvait rester dans l'équipe de Hockey, avoir des potes. Etre un vrai mec. Etre une idole à McKinnley.

Sauf qu'il y avait Hummel.

Penser que Dave puisse vouloir _voir_ ses … ses –

Après un second passage aux toilettes (à vomir comme ça, il allait avoir faim dans une heure) et un petit détour à la librairie du Musée (pour acheter un de ces affreux bouquins super lourd et super cher sur l'expo), Dave avait décidé que tout ça c'était la faute d'Hummel. _SA_ faute, pas celle de Dave.

C'était _Sa_ faute. Il avait … changé. L'année dernière, Hummel ne ressemblait à rien. Avec sa frange qui lui tombait sur les yeux et ses joues roses, il avait tout du gamin de 10 ans et non d'un ado. Et puis, il y avait eu la rentrée et là « BAM » !

Ouais, tout avait changé. _Hummel_ avait changé. Il avait pris 10 bon cm, son visage avait perdu son côté « poupin » et il était plus fin. Plus élancé.

Et là, c'avait été la catastrophe : parque que Kurt « fucking » Hummel était devenu « sexy ».

Et la façade que David était parvenu à maintenir depuis ce foutu treizième anniversaire avait commencé à se lézarder.

Dave était rentré de l'expo et avait immédiatement fait quelques recherches sur Internet. Il avait d'abord interrogé Google sur « libertine » et « France » ce qui l'avait mené tout droit sur YouTube et la vidéo d'une rouquine qui, dans un clip carrément « hot », se faisait un mec, après s'être crêpée le chignon avec une autre fille. La rouquine était habillée en mec. Hey, c'était peut-être ça être libertin : s'habiller avec les vêtements du sexe opposé. En ce cas, aucun doute, Hummel était « libertin » (l'autre jour, il était arrivé habillé d'un sweater gris aux pans asymétriques qui lui arrivait aux genoux, comme une robe).

Dave essaya « libertin » et « fashion » et cette fois, Google lui répondit par « dandy » : « homme à l'allure précieuse, originale et recherchée, et au langage choisi ».

Les choses s'étaient ensuite un peu compliquées. Selon Wikipedia, le dandysme constituait aussi « une métaphysique (la définition de ce mot là donna une sacrée migraine à Dave) un rapport particulier à la question de l'être et du paraître, ainsi qu'à la modernité ». Le dandysme serait aussi le « dernier acte d'héroïsme possible, recherche de distinction et de noblesse … ».

Là, Dave avait stoppé ses recherches. Ok. Verdict : Hummel était un dandy.

Pas parce qu'il soignait son apparence jusqu'à l'obsession (il avait entendu Hudson discuter dans les vestiaires des petites séances d'hydratation d'Hummel) mais parce qu'il fallait un sacré courage pour avouer son homosexualité à Lima, Ohio.

Dave n'était pas un dandy : il n'était pas un « héros ». Il ne pourrait jamais avouer au monde, à son père, à Azimio, ce qu'il était. Il ne pourrait jamais se l'avouer à lui-même. L'accepter. S'accepter.

Sauf qu'Hummel lui rappelait tous les jours qu'il était un looser. Lui, le Capitaine de l'équipe de Hockey était un lâche.

Mais par-dessus tout, ce qui était devenu de plus en plus insupportable, c'était de voir Hummel tous les jours. De le voir et de – de le désirer. De vouloir partager avec lui, le baiser qu'il n'avait pas eu avec Caroline Feist. Un baiser libertin, libéré des règles du Lycée où pour survivre il faut être populaire.

C'est pour ça que Dave avait décidé d'intensifier sa compagne « Anti Hummel ». Tout était de sa faute. S'il n'était pas là, Dave n'aurait pas tous ces problèmes. Il pourrait gérer. Il retrouverait le contrôle de sa vie. Il fallait qu'Hummel disparaisse de sa vie et pour ça, il fallait qu'il quitte le lycée.

Sauf que là aussi, les choses n'avaient pas tout à fait tourné comme il l'avait planifié. Il ne savait plus s'il suivait Hummel toute la journée pour pouvoir le balancer contre un vestiaire ou s'il le suivait pour pouvoir le regarder. Pouvoir le toucher. Même si les coups remplaçaient les caresses dont il rêvait la nuit.

Il était ce type, ce De Saint-Julien : il serait toujours celui qui se trouvait caché dans un fourré à observer l'objet de son désir, incapable d'agir.

Sauf qu'hier … hier, il était enfin sorti des fourrés.

Dave ôta le marque page rose du livre, révélant un autre tableau fameux de Fragonnard.

Le Verrou.

Malgré des années d'analyse, le tableau n'avait jamais livré son secret : était-il question d'un viol ou d'une scène d'amour ?

Malheureusement, si aucune thèse n'était parvenue à apporter une réponse claire sur le tableau de Fragonnard, Dave lui, savait exactement ce qu'il devait penser du baiser qu'il avait arraché à Hummel dans le vestiaire.

En fin de compte, il savait exactement ce qu'il était et de quoi il était capable.

Et ça, c'était pire que de savoir qu'il était Gay.

**Zi endeuh**

(1) Nation Wide Arena : superbe stade à Colombus (dans l'Ohio) à laquelle se trouve rattachée l'équipe de hockey des Blue Jackets.

(2) Blue Jackets : équipe de Hockey de Colombus.

(3) Musée des « Femmes aviateurs et astronautes » : l' « International Womens Air and space museum » (IWASM) à Cleveland.


End file.
